Hate? or LOVE
by mythicalprincess15
Summary: My first AkiTaku fic. Once upon a time, there was a.. blah blah. Woot! just read it. It's surprising.. haha


Hello to my country and hello to world! This is a fanfic I, and my best friend made. In this story, Takumi is not as weak as he was, just puny… haha. And also, he's a healthy boy here who is (kinda, sort of) boastful yet intelligent-naughty boy… but don't worry, I just erased his femaleness, that's all… Oh yeah! He's still good in cooking and still, thoughtful than ever. And in Akira, I didn't change her character much; she's just more feminine here… Sorry if you don't like to change their personalities… I just did it to fit in my story… huhu.

Just read it and you'll see!

Disclaimer: Characters of Mai-hime and its series are not mine. But I made-up some characters here; which are MINE. Haha

************************************************************************

Chapter 1: What's the deal?

One morning, when Riyuu woke up, he picked his phone from his side-table drawer and dialed an old friend's number.

"Hello? May I speak to Mr. Jiro Okuzaki?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"Oh… it's me, Riyuu Tokiha! Remember?"

"How can't I remember?! What are you up to now, Mr. Hilarious?"

"Just come to my place and I'll tell you… It's something important." He said seriously.

"Alright. Just tell me your address and I'll be there in an hour or two."

Then, Riyuu told the needed information. After two hours of waiting, the doorbell rang.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Just then, Mai, Riyuu's daughter, opened their gate accompanied by their maid, Azumi. There, they saw an exhausted man.

"May I help you sir?" Mai asked politely.

"Oh yes! Is this Riyuu's place? Uhmm… Riyuu Tokiha, I mean."

"Yeah. I'm his daughter, Mai Tokiha… and you are…?

"Oh! I'm Jiro Oku-"Jiro's last name was cut because of Riyuu's interruption.

"Jiro! You're already here! I'm so happy to see you again, come in!"

"Oh… thanks, same to you!"

Then, Jiro came in and they walked through their garden before they reached the house door. Inside, they walked to the living and both of them (Jiro and Riyuu) sat on the couch while Mai, startled she was, just stood there and listening to their conversations while Azumi, their maid, resumed to her chores.

"So," Jiro started. "What's that 'something important'?? Don't tell me that this one of your practical jokes."

"I'm afraid but…" (He said that in a serious tone) "yes, yes it is." Then he chuckled.

"What the… whaat??! My house is far, far away from here and I only traveled through trains and buses because I can't use even one of my cars because my daughter and my son used the two cars and one is coding and-"he stopped when he realized that Riyuu is laughing hysterically.

"Man! You should've seen the look on your face when you overreacted!" Riyuu laughed.

"What? What do you mean?!" he asked confusingly.

"I was just kidding and you reacted a LOT?? Hello? Are you nuts?! You think I would search your account in facebook just to know your number and call you for just a joke? Only a fool would do that." He smirked.

"What account? In Facebook?! I don't think that I have an account there… Let's see… uhmm… one in Hi5, one in Myspace… uhmm… Friendster… Facebook? I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I think so…" he stopped and thinks. "Hmm... Oh yeah! But, but that was before… I thought I cancelled it?! Hmm… NEVERMIND!

Mai, who was just REALLY standing there, heard their funny conversation; she never thought that her father is that funny (much more like a comedian). Then, walked back to her room and read some books.

~Jiro and Riyuu's Conversation (serious?)~

"Man! You got me on that one!" Jiro chuckled. "You really never change."

"Yeah, Yeah. It's really annoying, isn't it?"

"So much… Oh, and, what's the REAL _'important'_ thing? Why did you call for a conversation?"

"It's because of my troublesome son."

"Oh! I know him! It's Takumi, right? Why? What's up with him?"

"Well, you know, sometimes he gets into a trouble because of his bad attitude and he can't even defend himself. He's just a _show-up_."

"So… what do you want me to do then?"

"I want to hire someone who can train him and also, change his attitude… Like your son for instance, 'because I know you're too busy to do that."

"My son? Nah, he can't do that anymore, he's already married now and has two kids."

"Ahh… so you already have grandchildren."

"Yes… but don't worry I think my daughter, Akira, can help. She's a good _kunoichi_ and I think she can train your son."

"Okay… but, is it okay with her?"

"Yes… yes it is! I think…"

Just then, someone opened the door and came in. It was Takumi. He walked though the living room and then, his father saw him… (Takumi is covering his left eye.)

"Hey, Takumi, what's the matter? Why are you covering your left eye?"

"I just said something about my friend's girlfriend, then, he just hit me in the eye."

"Again, you're always like that!" his father said angrily.

Takumi just bowed his head. Then, "Who's he?" he asked.

"He is my former classmate when I was in College."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey… I've decided to hire you a ninja trainer because of that!" pointing his finger at Takumi's bruised eye. "You can't even defend yourself, you're just boastful! Does being boastful defend you? I think it just leads you to trouble."

"Bu…t"

"No more buts! You should've learned to defend yourself before… instead of being boastful."

"He's right." The green-haired man interrupted. "Sorry for the interruption, but I think your father has a point. Don't worry, after the training, you'll be able to defend yourself and you'll have a good attitude."

Silence filled the living room for a while. Then, Takumi finally spoke…

"Alright… I'll do it! But after that, no more… okay?!"

"Okay." His father replied.

"Well then, I better go now… the clan is waiting for me."

"Okay… bye! Thanks for helping."

"Oh that's nothing!" he smiled.

After Jiro had left, Takumi and his father walked back inside their house.

"I'm sorry son, but I have to do that for your own sake."

"No… it's okay… you don't have to apologize. I'm just shocked, that's all… and I think having a trainer will be great. I just wish that HE will be nice to me."

"HE?? Who's he?? Who're you talking about? Your trainer?"

"Well, yeah… it's a boy, right?"

"No… your trainer is a girl."

"What? For a second I thought-… Never mind." _I just hope that she's beautiful…haha._ Then he smirked.

"Alright then… Oh, Takumi, your classes will resume on Monday… you better pack you things for school and your clothes also ('cause he's staying in a dorm). Oh, and its Friday today… now I better-"

"Oh, right! Thanks for reminding dad." Then he hurriedly went to his room to pack-up.

"Man! That kid… he's really something!" he chuckled.

************************************************************************

Oh yeah, mah men!! I'm really thankful that I've finish typing this one. Because I really wrote it first in a scratch paper… haha. I'm really nervous because it's my first time writing a fic. OMG! I wonder what'll be your reactions to this piece of crap I made… or should I say, "we made". Sorry if there are wrongs! Wahaha.


End file.
